


Doctor Who: The (not) real couple

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love, One Shot, Speed Dating, TenRose - Freeform, Twelve-Clara, Yowzah, elevenriver - Freeform, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: Basil and Clara get to know each other during a speed dating and of course are not thrilled to have to be there at all. So that your friends do not get the idea to send them a second time to do that, both make out to play the "totally in love couple", but how will it take until the game becomes real seriousness?





	Doctor Who: The (not) real couple

**Author's Note:**

> Again, a new story from me, even if there are already very similar.
> 
> Please do not ask me if I ever run out of ideas, because while I was writing on this one shot, already two more fluttered into my brain.
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who © by BBC Worldwide 

Doctor Who: The (not) real couple

London/England/Europe.

2016

„Right at the beginning, I will not say my name or give any phone number to anyone else. I'm just glad the scrap is over here.“  
„Lost bet?“

He looked questioningly forward. That before him a much younger woman sat was clear. How did his friends even think about sending him to a speed dating? As if there are people of his age here. Not even close. He explained that to her as well.

„There you have it even better. Friends of mine recently got married and of course I picked up the bridal bouquet.“

He really looked at her for the first time. She was smaller than he, even when they sat across from each other. Although she smiled, her eyes did not reach her. He wondered if she wanted to be here as little as he was.

„And now of course your friends think that you should find a man as soon as possible.“

„Or woman. Unless something bothers you.“  
„Certainly not, besides, we will not see each other after that anyway.“

She smiled sadly now and he wondered if she had been experiencing anything lately that made her seem downcast. It could also be that he imagined something.

When the change was announced, he got up as quickly as possible, but when he wanted to leave, she was still sitting there, her head resting on the table. Although he did not really care about others except the people in his life who were really important to him, he still took them outside.

There she really collapsed, but also apologized for keeping him from doing other things and not having to worry about the stupid experiences of a stupid girl.

„You're not stupid“, he contradicted, „you know what, why do not we just play it to our friends that we got caught up in this pointless speed dating and we can not live without the other?“

She looked at him as if he had lost his mind, so he waved it off and thought it was a joke.  
„No, I think you're right. We should really "play" something for them. By the way, I'm Clara.“

He only smiled, but did not immediately call his own, but looked more like he was embarrassed.  
„You're guaranteed to laugh, but my name is Peter Basil.“  
„Why should I laugh about it?“  
„Because everyone does.“  
„But I'm not everyone and those who laugh about it are guaranteed to have stupid names. And it's certainly not yours.“

Strangely, he felt a very slight warmth in him. The girl, Clara, she was the first person who, besides his parents, liked his name.

„So, how about we exchange our numbers? I think it would be more realistic if we talk to each other and everyone hears how 'we are in love'.“

He agreed, so that in the next minute they stored each other's numbers in their smartphones.  
„Impossible girl?“  
„In case my friends are curious, they should not know who you are right away, Clara.“  
„That's a good view. I have tomorrow off, since it's Sunday, I'll call you during the day.“  
„Should not I rather do that?“

She just saw him and he understood. Something told him that she was really different. Well, he would learn very early on how much.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„How was the speed dating?“, Rose asked as Clara entered the shared apartment. John David, Roses husband, looked up as questioningly.

„Really great! I met a wonderful guy“, she replied, smiling inwardly as she truly played the role of a girl in love perfectly.

„That's our pleasure. Is he at least nice?“  
„I can not say that yet, because we do not really know each other.“

John and Rose would just have to wait and see how it developed.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„Can you just sit still?“, Donna addressed him, while Basil was constantly holding the smartphone and waiting for Clara to finally call.

„She could have called long ago“, he mumbled, but so that she could understand him, „why has not she done it yet? Probably you became...“

At that moment, it rang and he went immediately, put on loudspeakers, so that it also nicely mitbekam his roommate in the room. The spectacle could begin.

„I already missed you so much!“  
„Really? But we only met yesterday.“  
„Yes, but your voice, your being that you are beautiful...“  
„Now you really exaggerate.“  
„No, you are beautiful and I can not wait to see you again.“

He stood now in the middle of the room and looked dreamily into nothing, the only problem was that it happened unconsciously, so it did not attract attention.

„We could meet on Saturday“, she suggested and he swallowed. That would be in about a week.  
„Do not you have more time? I do not think that I will endure so long not to see you.“  
„I'm sorry, but I'm pretty busy, so there really is not much time left.“  
„Understand, then until Saturday", this time not only did he play sad that he could not see her for a full five days, he really regretted it.

„See you on Saturday“, she said just before she hung up without her meeting. He just looked disappointed on the display, convinced that she was not so serious.

Oh, what did he care about? None of that was meant seriously, so he should not be surprised if she did not want to be in contact anymore.

And it really took until Friday evening, when she sent him an address and asked him to come there. He grinned widely, really looking forward to finally seeing her again.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

She waited outside the entrance of a simple restaurant, but when he saw her he began to doubt again. Even if all this was just "played", he really wondered when she would really break it off.

He was a man in his fifties and she was a beautiful woman in her 20s, so there could never be more than friendship between them, if that. Why did he think about it?

„Great that you are there“, she hugged him during these words and he felt a bit uncomfortable.  
„I do not really like being hugged.“  
„You'll have to get used to that, Basil. And now we really ought to go in there before we're somehow sent away because of loitering.“

He smiled. She was really different and his heart could not help but jump easily in his chest. But he would do anything that she did not notice the change inside him.

The food was very good and none of them wanted to go home, so she invited him in to their home, saying that their friends finally wanted to meet him.

„I hope you have good nerves when you arrive with an older guy.“  
„Do not worry, they know I have a thing for Silverfox.“  
„What?“, He asked when he heard those words.  
„Nothing, it was nothing.“

Although she had understood exactly but he left it at that. She would not have meant him anyway, that would really be too much of a good thing.

They decided to go to her comfortably, as she lived not far away, hoping that her friends would still be awake.

And they were.

John and Rose were watching some movie on TV, nothing of importance. And besides, he was completely unimportant anyway when Basil and Clara entered the living room.

„That's Basil“, she introduced her companion, hugging him sideways. He cringed, but did not show it and put a light kiss on her temple.

„Cool, finally a second man in the house!“  
„You can hang out with Jeremiah and James, too.“  
„Rose, Jeremiah is on vacation with River, and James's always trying to get Donna on a date.“

Basil listened, „Wait, do you mean Donna Noble? She told me that one of her colleagues was hoping for work a bit too much.“

„Yes, that's James“, John answered, "you have to give him one, he does not give up hope."

Basil nodded, but it really surprised him how all this combined. He just did not know who Jeremiah and River were. But as he estimated, it would only be a matter of time before they too were part of his life.

'Part of his life?', He already thought as if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Clara, but in the end it would all go to a breakup, something that will certainly be difficult for him.

She had dragged him to the sofa with her and to give her friends no reason to doubt, she kissed him occasionally on the lips, to the point where he suddenly pulled her to himself and deepened the kiss on his own this lasted a long time and yet too short.

He finally looked at her apologetically, but she only smiled and then said that it was late and she would rather go to bed now. He himself would go home.

„See you soon?“, He asked her as they stood at the front door.  
„Sure, we have to keep up our farce for a little while longer.“

Basil was not sure if it was really because he really wanted to kiss her and wanted to repeat it.  
But for her it was all a spectacle, none of it was in the realm of reality, and so he was supposed to suppress all feelings that were slowly sprouting.

„See you later“, he said, then ran down the stairs as fast as possible.

Clara had no idea how long she was standing there watching him, even though he had been gone for a long time. She should never have reciprocated the kiss. Oh, she should not have started it.

Because that changed everything.

A soft „good night“ was the only thing she could say to her friends before retiring to her room. But she immediately broke down crying on her bed, burying her face in the pillow.

That was not allowed. It was all in order to reassure her friends. But in truth, she wanted nothing more than to be with him again. Because she had fallen in love with him, despite the few days she knew him.

And it was not a simple crush, but real. She always had to think about him, sometimes in such a way that she had trouble concentrating on work and the students were already asking her if everything was alright.

„I think Ozzie has a crush on her“, Courtney Woods grinned widely, but Clara only told her to concentrate on her task.

And unfortunately her 'problem student' was right. Only that it went far beyond the craze.

It would also be easier to get over it if it was really easy to end it, but even after less than two months, they spent as much time as possible with each other.

Now he even waited in front of the school, a soft smile on his lips.

„Where do you know where I work?“  
„From Rose“, he replied, „I thought we'd spend a wonderful day together before we parted tonight.“

She nodded, the sooner the better. Otherwise there would be no turning back and the painful feelings would only get worse.

They went for a walk, ate something somewhere, and finally told their friends that they would meet later at the Thames. By now, Basil knew Jeremiah Matthew and River, too, and he would not like to shut her out of her life so quickly.

But how should he explain all this to her? Because if it were so easy to tell her about his true feelings, then he would already have done so long ago.

They arrived a little later than their friends James Christopher and Donna, who stood side by side and ... wait, their hands had swallowed each other. Well, both did not often meet their friends and last week did not, even though Donna was Basil's roommate, but that really surprised her.

„At least they finally got their luck.“  
„They were pretty stubborn for a long time“, he said, „at least they, he wanted it all the time.“

Clara nodded and it was not too long before everyone was there. The end of the almost two-month play could begin.

Basil took a deep breath, gathered all the courage he could find, and yet shivered like never before. But he had to get it over with, otherwise it would accompany his life and keep asking himself what might have happened.

„I know that what's between us has no future in that case, since we both have different desires from what we want.“

She just looked at him, tears shimmering in her eyes, so that he took a few steps and finally stood in front of her. She looked up as she felt his closeness and he wiped away the tears that were now running down her cheeks.  
„At least we can stay friends.“  
„I do not think I'm ready, Clara, since I can not bear to see you every day and yet know that I can never keep you with me.“

She just looked at him, but did not say a single word. How did he mean that when he said that he could not continue this way?

He smiled now and leaned forward slightly, a soft smile on his lips.  
„I love you“, he whispered softly, as if those words were special to her, which were only hers, even though those words, no matter in what language, no matter in which context, were said everyday.

„But that ... you said you were not looking.“  
„That was partly a lie, because that day you were the only person I ever talked to, with all the others I just sat there silently. I'm really not sure why I acted that way back then, but I know that I do not regret this decision.“

And that was when she understood that he really meant it. She hugged him and he lifted her over the floor, holding her over and grinning broadly.

Her friends, who were also grinning in the background, they had completely forgotten in this moment, because now was only that they could finally finish the spectacle and yet did not have to part.

„I love you“, he said softly, kissing her one more time. This time he was unlike any kisses before, more tender and with the promise never to let go again. Because that would be the biggest mistake that both could make.  
„I love you, Basil, and I'm sure I'll never stop.“

Sometimes even the most shabby ideas can lead to something good.

The end.

***************

Note: I will use the names of Peter Basil, Jeremiah Matthew, John David, and James Christopher (all of whom, although not related to each other, are called Smith's surnames), I like the names, with only the name Jeremiah of mine all others are from other Doctor Who stories and are of course the original first names of the actors, which is probably the most "funny" thing about David Tennant.

Little Funfact: At first I thought the name Basil would be from the series, only later did I learn that it was not.

(That he comes from xXDreameaterXx, is now known to me and as already mentioned, I like the name.  
And my favorite story from this author is "Just see me". :-) )


End file.
